


[IDW/MTME][Drift/Wing]Far away from Home(tbc)

by Krista Hitti (kristahitti)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristahitti/pseuds/Krista%20Hitti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Wing reincarnated.Then kid!Wing met Drift outside the New-Crystal City and was brought back to Lost Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend drew some stories of the work into comics.Here is a Translation:http://leafrabbit.tumblr.com/post/116820520729/adhesivesandscrap-driftxwing-by-ddddtn-if

*CP：主Drift/Wing，可能会有补通/感诸/诺蒂卡&夜巡  
*食用注意：转生梗，（虽然我觉得这点基本上不用提了但担心误伤到还没看外传的姑娘们所以还是再提一下） **Drift外传便当剧透** 注意， **MTME剧透** 可能，作者缺糖缺疯了的自娱产物，衍生于自己之前的一个脑洞（←点我）  
*题外嚎一句： ~~养成好养成棒，养成好又棒！~~  
*若能接受以上，则请继续↓

 

 

**[IDW/MTME][主漂翼，多cp]Far Away From Home**   
**Words by：Noi**

 

 

 

**上**

 

幼生体坐在高高的医疗床上，一眨不眨地盯着对面工作台上装满能量糖的罐子。  
/如果偷吃一块的话会不会有事？/  
他不由自主吞了一小口电解液，从密封的透明罐子里传来的香味是他这个年纪的幼生体都无法忍受的。还在城里时那位总是一脸严肃的监护人从不允许他在每日例行能量补给外摄入其余能量。  
“光看它是不会自己开过来的，小家伙，”正给他做机体检查的TF看了他一眼，将糖罐推到幼生体手边，“想要就自己拿。”  
幼生体抱着糖罐不说话，他并不害怕这个职业大概是医生的TF，但对超出处理器理解范围外的现状感到不安。

 

幼生体出生在一个连他自己都记不得名字的星球流水线上。刚下流水线的幼生体最初只是凭本能启动刚分化出的飞行系统，几乎是半闭着光镜飞出了装配厂，飞入戈壁，直至撞上城市中央大教堂的塔顶。  
监护人救下了挂在塔尖下不来的他，帮他校准基础系统并修复破损的装甲，再三提醒他不要在没有陪同的前提下飞行——即使作为一个处于幼年期的飞行者，幼生体的速度与灵活性远远超出城内所有的同龄TF。

**“禁止离城外出，禁止在有风暴的天气里出去飞行，禁止吃陌生TF给的能量块。”**

监护人曾如此告诫他无数次，尽管幼生体私底下和伙伴们吐槽过无数次监护人在这方面的严谨度堪比强迫症，但作为一个机体功能还未发育完全的幼生体，他无比羡慕监护人那双宽阔的机翼，监护人深蓝色的高大机体也令他们芯安，他们的城市才刚恢复生息，监护人竭尽全力为他们提供一切必要的生活环境，使他们得以生存，得以成长。  
几个循环前幼生体与往常一样溜出了城，在荒无人烟的戈壁间练习飞行。厌倦了低空飞行后他试图抬升高度，突然刮起的风暴将沙子卷进引擎，定位仪失灵，导致幼生体在无法控制机体平衡的情况下迎面撞上了正走向这里的TF。  
接住他的成年TF有与他与他异常相似的红白涂装，腰系双剑，背后背着一把足有八个幼生体那么大的长剑，即使被幼生体撞了个满怀机体也没有一丝不稳。幼生体在看清对方胸前的标志后松了口气——监护人曾告诉过他佩戴紫色标志的TF们是无恶不作的坏TF，会吃掉迷路的幼生体。  
可惜，事实证明他实在是放松警惕地过早。  
幼生体不是第一次偷跑出城，却是第一次被带到别处。  
那名抓住他并把他带来这里的TF并没有对他做什么过分的事，倒是在踏进船舱的下一塞秒就被一把扳手迎面击中面甲噗通一声倒地，随即冲出来医生样的TF一把抢过幼生体，将他安置在医疗床上检查了半天。

 

“所以你就光明正大把他带回了船？！火种源在上！你小子到底在想什么？！CPU短路了吗？！”  
“老救你冷静点...这不是没出什么事嘛...”  
“没出什么事？！这还不叫出事？！绑架加拐带幼生体——够你在格拉斯呆上个几白万年了！也别跟我说什么通天晓不知道就没事！我真该在你踏进舱门前就联系他！”  
医生样的中年TF嗓门很大，看上去不耐烦，手上动作却轻柔得不可思议，缠满幼生体全身的感应线路被细心地解开，他看了眼显示屏上的结果：“系统运转和内部油压都很正常，引擎里的沙子等干了抖一抖就行。”大手摸了摸幼生体尚显稚嫩的头雕，“你小家伙健康得很，只是注意下次不要再在沙尘暴的天气里出去飞了。”  
尽管不知道自己为什么要这么做，幼生体还是愣愣地点了点头。  
事情发展得有些奇怪，和他想象中完全不一样，他虽然被拐带（按监护人灌输给他的概念）了，但不仅没被吃掉，还附带了一次机体检查？（当然他绝不会承认自己差点吃能量糖吃到饱。）  
或许这只是另一个陷阱？他们只是等他彻底放松警惕然后就好把他大卸八块？还是等他长大，再把他带去星际市场上卖掉...？  
幼生体被自己的想法吓到了——将他带到这里来的红白TF此时正顶着一头被敲出来的金属鼓包毫无形象地趴在床沿，以一种他无法形容的复杂眼神盯着他，头雕两旁尖细的音频接收器紧绷，注意着他的一举一动。  
幼生体在那视线中忍不住打了个激灵，不由自主往糖罐后缩了缩，尽管透明质地的容器完全遮不住他的机体。  
/好、好可怕。/  
/如果跑的话，下一秒就会被抓住吧。/  
/会被吃掉吗——/  
他CPU里胡思乱想个不停，光镜四处游移，试图不和那道视线正面对上。  
像是读取了幼生体内芯的不安，医生样的TF咳嗽了一声，将大有坚持盯TF几百年不动摇策略的红白TF推离医疗床边，年轻些的TF因这推搡而不满，用幼生体听不懂的话辩解了几句。  
“给我收敛点，小子，一个绑架罪还嫌不够？”  
“可我不能把他一个人丢在那儿...”  
“从检查结果来看他来自于一个有基本能量和供给设施的地方——别装傻我知道你有事没事老是偷偷跑到那附近去，也许我是老到扛不起升降台了，但内存可好得好！我不管你什么理由，之后立刻、马上、把他送回去！”

 

争论一波高于一波，幼生体感到无所适从，他们的城市中从来没有如此激烈的争吵，一切都安静而平和，如今他身处陌生之地，并且显然陷入了可以称之为“任TF宰割”的处境。  
/还是赶快回去比较好。/  
幼生体一边缓慢地后退，一边试探性地张开机翼试图以高台为起飞点，可仍连在机体表面的检查线路阻碍了动作，他半舒展的机翼刮倒了一边横放着的收纳箱，内里成堆的医疗器具哗啦啦散落，连带他也一个不稳摔下了医疗床。  
——如果还有下次， **我再也不乱跑了。**  
被无数把仿佛巨大化了的扳手充斥视线前，幼生体这么想道。  
但预料中痛觉传感器警报并未响起，也没有下坠产生的落差感，幼生体小心翼翼松开捂住光镜的手向外望,一张陡然放大的面甲吓了他一跳。  
红白涂装的TF双手将他托在半空，湛蓝光镜里满是担忧，凑近了观察他：“嘿——你还好吗、我是说你没事吗我没有恶意你别害怕——”  
在他手心里的幼生体已经缩成了一个圆，机翼铺展开来盖住了全身和表情。  
见幼生体没有反应，他便焦急地伸手去碰那蜷成一团的幼小机体，相对他而言过于娇小的机体被他戳得来回滚了两圈。  
终于站稳时，幼生体张嘴就向那根手指咬了下去。

 

 

**tbc**

 

爆字数拉，本来只打算1000字结果写到了将近3000字，只好分开放。  
各位听我一句劝，千万不要在大纲已完成的情况下再开脑洞，真的_(:зゝ∠)_


	2. 下1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter include Perceptor/Brainstorm.And a little Imprisoned thing...

下1 

 

 

“诶你别乱动很危险、嗷！！！

/好硬！！！/

显然高估了自己牙齿硬度的幼生体忍住了大声痛呼的冲动，清洗液在光镜框中打转他还牢牢记得监护人的叮嘱：面对恶势力绝不低头。

措手不及被狠狠咬了一口的成年TF抱着多了口牙印的手指哀号，还得保持平衡以防手里的罪魁祸首掉下去，已将器械整理好的医官忍不住笑了出来，大笑着拍了拍欲哭无泪的红白TF的肩。

“幼年体装甲硬度虽然没法和成年体比，但咬合力依旧不可忽视，没报废一整根手指算是你小子运气好。”

捂着嘴向他投去一个类似委屈眼神的幼生体被转移到了矮医疗床一截的金属椅上，趁医生转身继续数落工程的空档，幼生体悄悄跳回地面，从虚掩的门缝中溜了出去。

 

 

/跑是跑出来了，可这儿到底是哪儿？/

宽阔的走廊里，他两步一走、三步一小跑。在幼生体的视野中周围一切事物都仿佛是放大的，他看见高高的廊檐上奇形怪状的按钮和装饰、每隔一段路便会出现的印着几道半干痕迹的门，而他预感自己绝对不会想知道那是什么液体。

不知从何时起，总有一个奇怪的声音紧随着他。

每到一个岔口，幼生体便会停下来往回望，他走，声音响，他停，声音跟着停止，那声音不大也不恐怖，与其说是脚步声倒不如说是某种机械的滑行声，只要一想到身后或许跟着什么，幼生体的CPU就立刻又绷得紧紧的了。

他的处理器还不是很能分辨各种装置的运作声，更别提载具行进声了——他连地面载具和飞行载具的区别都不怎么清楚。

[有机翼的不一定是飞机，有履带的也不一定是坦克。]那位凡事都亲力亲为的监护人曾语重芯长地对他们说，彼时一群幼生体在他脚边围坐成一个圈，黑金涂装的姑娘静静聆听，红涂装的小摩托趴在她背上安稳地充电，小坦克若有所思地扒弄肩部的履带，边上坐着的白飞行器一脸认真地跟他较劲，努力避免对方一不小心就把那两条还未分化完全的履带撕下来的惨剧，而坐在最中间的幼生体仰起头，指着成年TF背后的机翼和腿部回折的履带好奇地问:“那您是坦克还是飞机？”

“......”

后来这问题还是没有答案，如同幼生体问出的许多的问题一样。为什么他们会不约而同就聚集到那座早就荒废的城市里、为什么监护人会刚好在那里等着他们...等等问题都被湮没在日常的玩耍吵闹中。幼生体记得所有的问题，期盼未来某一天能够得到解答。

而此刻他的问题更是那么与众不同——为什么会被带到这里来？这里是哪里？带他来这里的TF有何用意？是坏人还是好人？他还能安全回家吗？

当然，得到解答的前提是在那之前 **他不会被吃掉/卖掉/丢掉。**

他忍不住打了个颤。

随着他慢慢驻足，紧跟在他身后的声音也停住了，取而代之的是类似金属器具的组合声。

此刻，幼生体无比深刻地体会到了芯惊胆战的实际含义。

回头，还是不回头，这也是个问题。

幼生体选择了回头。

 

 

有那么一个循环，走廊上安安静静的，连飞船内部气体置换器的轰鸣声都清晰可闻。

金属银色的镜片正对着他，那块跟他机体差不多大的圆形镜片光滑得都可以照出他的影子，幼生体后退了几步，看见镜片后连接着的镜筒与整体。

那是一台巨大的——嗯...显微镜？

幼生体瞪大了光镜，CPU飞快搜索着合适的词汇，从他的角度来看面前这台金属仪器大得出奇，外涂层以红色为主，镜座旁却环绕着一圈明显属于地面载具的漆黑履带。

幼生体有些奇怪，却又想起了监护人腿部同样的装甲，顿时感到无比熟悉。

“嗯...您好——？”

幼生体向前走了几步，而那台红色的显微镜连履带都没转。它立在原地，镜片转换器运作着，镜筒压低到几乎要贴上幼生体的面甲像是在观察他。镜面里变化着的光晕使幼年生体感到格外有趣，但当他伸手去碰那光滑的镜片时，镜筒升高了，刚好在幼生体踮脚也碰不到的高度。

幼生体有些失望地收回了手。

“您好，我不是有意打搅您的，只是您一直跟在我后面——”

/哦，不不不，这听起来太没礼貌了。/

肩部引擎周围的扰流翼因为紧张而开始聚拢又张开，幼生体试图控制住机体的下意识反应。他站在原地，试着向对方打招呼：“那个...我迷路了....如果您熟悉这艘船的话，能请您告诉我哪里是出口吗？”他局促地等待回答。

像是看出了他的不安，红黑涂装的显微镜转了转镜片，伴随变形特有的咔嚓声转换成另一个形态。

 

 

又一次坐上检查台时，幼生体终于疑惑了，现在他的问题终于被缩减到了唯一一个：他被带到这里来纯粹就是为了被检查吗？

这一次的检查显然更完全，也更细致——幼生体光镜下的视力校准仪甚至也被仔细地检查了。最开始幼生体有些抗拒，但高大的显微镜先生（现在幼生体认为应该是科学家先生）手上的动作轻柔并且流畅，很难令TF生出不适感。

于是当肩膀上引擎的外装甲被卸下来时，幼生体顺从地放松机体，努力保持装甲间隙最大角度张开，科学家右眼的瞄准镜闪了一下，若有所思。

“在这呆着， **别碰任何东西。** ”他简短地对幼生体说，接着离开了。

趁此机会，幼生体打量着四周，与最开始他跑出来的那间医疗室相比这间舱室可以说要大得多，却被诡异地分成了两个截然不同的空间，幼生体坐着的检查台处于整齐得可怕的那一半，至于另一个杂乱的角落...那些他叫不出名字来的仪器已经堆到了舱室的天花板上，有的还时不时打着电火花儿。

一张长形的多功能工作台就立在那半边舱室中央，整整齐齐摆放着一台面黄色的手提箱。

非常诡异的场景——不过可以接受，幼生体芯想，他同龄的玩伴中有架总是面甲带笑的白色飞行器，虽然在解剖方面颇有天分，但舱室里却总是堆满了稀奇古怪的器具。

现在，他的对策系统判定一时不会有什么危险，一直紧绷的CPU放松了下来，反而使他感到有些无聊，检查台离地面有些距离，安全位于高处的感觉令幼生体晃了晃脚。

他小幅度晃动着双脚，视线朝向舱室的入口，安静地等待着。

又一次晃动后，他感觉自己的脚似乎碰到了什么，他低头去看，却只看见检查台边沿上闪过一抹红光。

紧接着，高台开始了震动，台面从中央开始分开，还没回过神来之前，他就失去平衡掉了下去，尖叫声还卡在发生器中，幼生体便落到了底。

确切来说，是落在了什么东西上。

用“东西”来形容或许有些不准确——垫在幼生体机体下面的“事物”有着与一般TF无异的金属感，在可见度极低的冷光源照明下，幼生体看到一个明显属于成年TF的机体轮廓。

那是个躺着的TF，涂装早已看不出颜色，幼生体落下时正好落在他的胸甲上。

“啊—哦,”那个TF坐了起来，顺手把幼生体拨了下去，幼生体踉跄几步站稳，却在瞧见那张面甲后惊得差点叫出来。

那张黄色的面甲上，两道黑色的凹槽似乎都深入到了面部装甲内部，颚骨深陷，金色的光学镜头闪着复杂的光，显得十分可怖，

“今天的能量供给是活的？哈哈。”像在自嘲又像在跟他搭话，幼生体朝后退了几步，坐起来也毫无形象的TF压根没在意幼生体的行动，自顾自嘟囔了几句，“你可不能总是把我困在这儿，这可是行不通的呀，”他自言自语着，“你要知道，不，你肯定已经知道啦。”

“你当然早就知道，要不然你怎么是你呢...”沉闷嘶哑的笑声一声接一声，他笑着笑着，机体整个缩成一团，背后两片残破的机翼抖动着，仿佛下一塞秒就会断裂。

 

 

 

 

**tbc**

 

这篇漂翼会一直是傻白甜，但感诸...我好喜欢黑化_(:зゝ∠)_


	3. 下2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter includes Perceptor/Brainstorm and Nautica/Nightbeat.Also some Imprisoned things .

**下2**

“刺啦——”

那个TF半爬着挪到角落里，伸出一只手开始刮拉墙壁。

金属碎屑哗啦啦掉落，已被磨花的指尖缝隙渗出紫色的能量液，他停了下来，歪头注视了一会儿自己在墙上划出的痕迹，感到有趣般笑了起来。

怪异的笑声回荡在四周，幼生体站立着，绷紧了浑身线路企图给自己制造出一点气势来。

那个TF一边嘟囔着什么一边“奋笔疾书”，每写一点，手里漏下的能量液就把字沾花一行。由上至下，整面墙都被写满了公式，宛如从中心往四周发散的蛛网。

借头顶上出口边撒下的那一点可怜的光亮，幼生体看清了对方在画着什么。

幼生体的气体置换系统停滞了一刹那——不知是不是他的错觉，那些他一点儿也看不懂的公式按一定规律组成某种奇怪的组合，从他的视角来看，整体的排列形状像极了他掉下来之前在工作台上看见的那数十个手提箱组成的形状。

 

不知为何，幼生体有一种模糊的感觉。极暗的地下室里他虽然完全看不清这个与他共处一室的TF的外装甲，但那张面甲实在令TF印象深刻。

即使认知仍然贫乏，幼生体至少分得清光镜的颜色代表着什么——除了他和他的小伙伴外，有着红色光学镜头的一大部分TF是监护人口中的“坏人”，有着蓝色光学镜头的则是监护人口中的“最好也别扯上关系”。当然也有例外，比如他们的监护人。那架有着宽大帅气的飞机的光学镜头也是红色，幼生体曾躺在那坚实的臂膀里摸着监护人眼眶下深色的纹路问了些问题，当他意识到自己可能越界后为时已晚。

深蓝涂装的监护人难得没有回避，大手摸了摸幼生体的头雕，耐心解答了幼生体提出的所有问题。或许因为时隔已久，幼生体已经不记得自己那时所问的问题，甚至也不太记得那些问题的答案了。

他唯一记得的就只有监护人那时的神情，深红光镜的视线仿佛越过了他，注视他们背后戈壁中千万年前城市的遗骸。

要重建那么一座大城市显然是个难题，他们的生活区域不过是旧城区的十分之一不到。千万年时间的沉淀及风化的影响，大部分残存的建筑物岌岌可危，而危险不仅仅来自于这些，幼生体们缺乏最基本的自保能力，监护人尽最大可能让他们都保持在他的视线范围内，不让他们过早接触外界。

但时不时地，监护人会把他们召集起来分享一些最新的消息。比如在外潜逃有可能在附近出没的罪犯、未结案的通缉犯等等，每当类似消息层出不穷的时候他都会要求幼生体们将信息牢牢保存在CPU中，同时保持城市防御系统全塞星时不间断开启。

他记得大部分逃犯或通缉犯都有着昭显疯狂的猩红光镜，

笑声中断，那个TF猛地咳嗽起来，刺耳电子音从好似破损般的发声器中传出。

幼生体小心地后退，后背靠上冰冷的金属墙壁，他感到自己流了些冷凝液。

他有些害怕。但他竭力镇定，努力回想监护人教授的一切。

幼生体记得似乎在哪里看过那张充满异样感的面甲。（实际上，光是和他颜色一样的光学镜头就令他足够在意了。）可惜整个机体都趴伏在墙面上那个TF并不能回答他，写完那一整面墙后他稍稍消停了一会儿，重又抱着腿缩成一团。

/图书馆？还是布告栏？/

/一定在哪里见过....../

 

幼生体不是没想过一走了之，可在飞行系统还故障的情况下...幼生体抬头看了看离头雕顶有一大段距离的出口，唯一的光源就来自那圆形的开口，但他显然不太可能光靠自己的力量就离开。

并且令他稍微有些在意的是，那个TF看上去和他一样都是飞行载具，但无论是后背垂落的残破机翼还是侧腿上仿佛被什么腐蚀了大半的翼片，都表明他显然遭遇过什么非常糟糕的事情。

即使对方是比自己大了好几倍的陌生成年TF，还是有一股担芯的情绪在幼生体的CPU内蔓延开来。他试探性地问道：“那个——你需要帮助吗？”

他等了一会儿，意料之中没得到回答。缩成一团的TF似乎进入了某种程序锁定状态，连气体置换声都几不可闻。

幼生体咽下一口电解液，又等了一会儿，然后无声地把自己朝对方的位置挪了挪。

/我到底在做什么......但是，不能放着不管啊。/

他伸出手。

**“最好别那么做。”**

身后响起毫无波澜的声音，幼生体回头，看见不知何时返回的成年TF拿着一瓶能量液静静地站在他背后。

科研家径直绕过了他，将角落里的TF蜷缩的肢节分开，熟练地将能量液灌入手腕的摄食口。做这一切时他的面甲上仍旧没什么表情，只有连贯的动作表明了类似事情不止发生过一次。

整整一瓶淡紫色液体灌完后，角落里的TF又慢慢回复成蜷缩的姿态，科研家没有再理会，只是将那只手臂轻轻放了回去。

幼生体看着他做完这一切，忍不住开口：“他需要治疗，他的状况很糟糕。”——糟糕到连一个幼生体都能看出来。红黑涂装的科研家没有回答，而是抬头注视墙上被画出的图形和公式，似乎陷入了深思。

“——而您 **早** 知道这一点。”幼生体感到惊异，“ **他需要帮助！** ”

“你为什么关心这一点？”科研家语气平淡，“你难道不该先注意自己的安全吗？”

“如果您想做什么的话我甚至不可能发现这里，”幼生体仰头看他，“在走廊上那时，您为什么跟着我却不让我知道？”

科研家看了他一眼，并没有回话。

他们僵持了半循环不到，直到科研家的通讯器滴滴地响起，科研家关掉提示音，走过来将幼生体从角落里拉起，

黑色的大手穿过幼生体肩甲下的空隙，幼生体没有反抗，乖巧地任由对方动作。只是在被犹如举着某种标本般标准的动作整机体捞起时，他还是有些不适应地蹬了蹬脚。

等待升降台的时候，幼生体趴在科研家的肩头回望角落里已没了动静的TF，“ **您在帮助他** ，”他突然恍然大悟，“但您也不是在帮助他...”

科研家没有回头，另一边肩甲上红色的镜筒却轻微地转动了一下。

“有人来接你了。”这回他的语气里多了点波澜，科研家像是碰上了什么烦芯事一般皱起眉，“你是怎么到这里来的？”他问。

“...那个...其实我也不是很清楚。”

 

再次回到实验室后幼生体完完整整地将自己的经历讲述了一遍，科研家一边听一边在数据板上记录着什么，当幼生体提到自己是从“奇怪的绑架犯和人很好的医生”的手中逃出来时，任情绪再多么不明显的科研家也忍不住嘴角一抽。

在幼生体看来那是个似笑非笑的表情——他不认为科研家先生是个坏TF，哪怕科研家先生看起来缺乏表情、并且不知为何会在地下室里安置一个受伤的TF。

“先把你引擎里的沙子弄出来，然后你就可以自由活动了。”科研家拿来了工具，示意幼生体放松机体，期间任通讯器如何作响他也没理会。

不过多时，实验室的门自动划开。踏进室内的女性TF有着黄紫相间的亮丽涂装，看见坐在检查台上的幼生体后她光镜一亮，快步走近。

“普神在上，感知器，你怎么找到他的？！”她惊喜地大声说，随手将手里的扳手放在检查台上，“全船都接到了通讯，外面简直都乱成好像机器恐龙过境了，”她说着摸了摸幼生体稚嫩的头雕顶，“而你这小家伙却安稳地坐在这儿~”

“他在实验室外的走廊上晃悠，而我刚好在扫描小诸葛可能遗留下的危险物品。””手持小型烘干器正对着幼生体引擎间空隙的科研家连头都没抬，他不着痕迹地看了幼生体一眼，幼生体没来由地一抖——他在那眼神里读出了“ **你什么都没看见** ”的暗示。

“难怪谁都没找着他。”

将幼生体的举动当做了紧张，黄紫涂装的女性笑了起来，她一边逗弄幼生体一边说：“我得给夜巡留条信息——说不准我们的大侦探先生就找到引擎室去了。”她说着掏出通讯器，按键飞快。按到一半，她像是想起什么般抬头看向红黑涂装的同伴：“说起来、门锁密码还是之前那个没改？”

科研家手上动作没停，但也没回话，物理学家顿了顿：“也确实没有改的必要...如果我们能在议会之前找到他的话。只是已经过了十几个轨道周期了，还是一点消息都没有...””幼生体注意到她盯着扳手的眼神复杂，像是在盯着别的什么。

“我还指望他什么时候能帮我升级下武器系统呢。”最终她这么感叹道，拿起扳手摆弄了几下又放了回去。

“你可以把它留在这儿。”科研家结束了手上的工作后转身，平静地接了一句，“毕竟在武器研究上小诸葛和我曾共享过一些信息，我可以按照你的要求尝试更新它的一些功能。”

“再好不过了！”欢呼声被响彻整间实验室的警报声淹没，幼生体吓了一跳，下意识就想启动飞行系统，一只手轻轻按住了他，女性TF对他眨眨光镜，笑容狡黠。

“Okay Kid，看来再不回去报道下一步就要封锁整个飞船拉。”

她抱起幼生体走向实验室出口。跨出门前她回头望了一眼仍留在室内的TF，红黑涂装的科研家正从实验室另一角的杂物堆里抽出一张布满划痕的数据板，吹落满屏灰尘。

他低下头去辨认那上面模糊不清的字迹，神情专注而平静。

 

幼生体听见头雕上方传来轻轻的叹息。

“有时候我真搞不懂他们在想什么。”

像是自言自语，又像是说给幼生体听，女性TF轻柔地捏了捏他的音频接收扇尖，叹气声几不可闻。

“偶尔搞懂一点一个，就立刻失去了一个——”

幼生体蹭了蹭她的下颚，往那温暖的怀抱里缩了缩，他不理解她话里的含义，也深觉无法理解。

就像他在地下室看见的那个受伤的TF，藏匿那个TF的科研家先生，外表缺乏感情但又一直在帮助那个TF的科研家先生，明明受伤很重但又坚持在墙面上写着什么的那个TF，向别的TF隐藏那个TF存在的科研家先生......

仅有一点他所能够理解的是，这一趟离家之旅，似乎还没到结束的时候。

**tbc**

说好不过万，但我最终还是放弃了挣扎【。

 


End file.
